¿MI SASUKE-KUN?
by Uyamiko
Summary: -Se mi Valentín, Sakura... / -¿Como puedes creer que eres la única cuando hay tantas lindas mujeres que me quieren? -Sasuke abrazo a una de ellas por la cintura y sonrió -Hay Sasuke-kun para todas,¿te unes Sakura?/ -¡Yo quiero a mi Sasuke-kun de vuelta!/-YO NO SOY NORMAL, SAKURA. YO,TENGO UN PROBLEMA CUANDO TENGO A MUCHAS MUJERES CERCA, NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR. TRATO PERO NO PUEDO.


**LOS PENSAMIENTOS ESTÁN EN CURSIVA, LOS QUE ESTÁN EN NEGRITA Y CURSIVA SON DE SASUKE-WOMANIZER -LUEGO ENTENDERÁN - **

**ESTA NARRADO SOLO ESTE CAPITULO POR SAKURA, SASUKE, NARUTO Y YO. **

**LOS DEMÁS SERÁN SOLO NARRADOS POR SASUKE. **

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL PROBLEMA DE SASUKE-KUN**

**PROLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**Pov's Sakura**

Cuando conocí a Sasuke-Kun me pareció un chico muy serio, la verdad, es muy guapo y misterioso.

Desde pequeña me atraían los misterios, lo que me llevo a el fue el misterio de sus ojos. Lo observaba cuando estaba en la fila del almuerzo y luego sentado junto con sus amigos.

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí- yo estaba llegando a mi primer día de clases luego de mi traslado de Sunagakure- el estaba sudado y miraba en todas direcciones, tenia pánico en su mirada. Cuando se fijo en mi ahogo una exclamación y corrió en dirección contraria a mi dejando una capa de humo a sus espaldas.

Bonito comienzo.

.-.

Ahora estaba sacando mis libros del casillero cuando Ino, una compañera de clase se recostó a un lado.

-Buenas frente – sonrió la rubia acomodando su cabello – ¿De nuevo pensando en imposibles? – suspiro -

-No se de que hablas, puerca – Masculle tratando de ocultar en sonrojo que mis mejillas habían adquirido –

-Sabes de lo q-

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun ya esta aquí! – Ino me corrió a un lado del camino poco antes de que un tornado de fans pasara a botarme –

-Y así comienza una nueva semana – susurre con los ojos entrecerrados –

Caminamos a nuestro salón ignorando los corazones y flores que adornaban el lugar. Una fecha que emocionaba a muchos y hastiaba a otros.

…**Fin povs …**

**-.-.-.-.-. **

_Jodida semana, seria mejor estar en casa jugando en la Xbox que estar aguantando las miradas expectantes de muchos. En especial la de Naruto que trataba de aguantar sus carcajadas al verme tan nervioso._

_El era uno de los pocos que sabia de mi problema con las mujeres, y que esta fecha era muy arriesgada. _

_**-Para mi no es un problema Sa-su-ke-kun**_

_-Ya cállate joder, tu eres mi problema –_ gruñí en voz alta trayendo la mirada del dobe que estaba a mi lado –

-Estas loco, teme- susurra riendo a carcajada limpia –

_**-Cierto, estas loco **_

-¡Joder, ya déjame en paz! –Naruto me miro aun sonriendo y se encogió de hombros-

La entrada ya estaba cerca y veía un revoloteo alrededor, unos chillidos me alertaron y mi amigo se preparo conmigo. Era hora de correr.

Las chicas se acercaron a mi esperando a que reaccionara como hacia en estas ocasiones, mi orgullo estaba en juego.

-..-..-..-

_**-¡No corras de esas hermosas señoritas, Sasuke!**_

Quedaban algunos pasos para la entrada del salón cuando una me pillo desprevenida y me abrazo deteniéndome y las otras me alcanzaron. Naruto trato de llegar a mí, y no pudo, estaba perdido y en esta jodida fecha.

Se me escapo una carcajada y le devolví el abrazo a la chica, lo que provoco que se ruborizara y boqueara.

.

.

Estoy acabado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura miro con curiosidad el escándalo de la entrada y vio entrar a cierto pelinegro sonriendo felizmente con varias de sus fans a su alrededor. El abrazaba a dos en particular en cada uno de sus brazos.

Sakura frunció el ceño e ignoro el malestar en su pecho. ¡Eso era injusto! ella también lo quería, pero sabia que no era capaz de acercarse de esa forma a el.

Cuando Asuma entró, suspiro y mando a callar el tumulto de chicas que estaban histéricas por que su Sasu-kun les este prestando atención.

_-Esas locas no tienen remedio, pero el Sasuke-kun que eh visto no se comporta así_- se extraño Sakura al ver como le lanzaba un beso a Hinata que miraba con terror su lugar unos puestos mas atrás de Sasuke- _Es como los demás -_lloriqueo apoyando su cabeza en la mesa-_  
_

-Como saben esta semana sera el día de Valentin -Las chicas chillaron y Asuma frunció el ceño - Kakashi me pidió que les dijera que en dos días abra una feria aquí, se debe venir en pareja - Mas chillidos - ¡Saquen su libro de Matemáticas y se acabo el show!.

Las chicas aun estaban a un lado del Uchiha que sonreía abiertamente. Asuma se levanto y se dirigió hasta allá.

-Uchiha, ve a sentarte allá - Apunto Asuma a uno de los primeros puestos - Haruno seguro logra calmarte.

Sasuke siguió el dedo de su sensei y se encogió de brazos muy pagado de si mismo al ver a otra chica. Una que no se le acercaba como las demás.

**_-No esta nada mal_ -**pensó al ver su cabello rosa y largo, bajo la mirada hasta sus piernas cubiertas por unas calcetas blancas y su falda negra.

_-No es cierto, ¡Asuma-sensei esta loco!. Esto me pasa por ser una estúpida cerebrito. _

No alcanzo a auto-recriminarse mucho mas cuando el perfume masculino de Sasuke le llego. Este había corrido la silla y se sentó a su lado.

.

Muy.

.

Muy...

.

¡Muy cerca de ella!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba preocupado por su amigo. Muy preocupado, ya que si su teme amigo sufría de algo era de su capacidad de estar cerca de algunas mujeres.

¡Ok! eso ni el lo había entendido, pero Itachi-nii se lo había explicado así.

El personalmente, le había puesto un nombre y una explicación muy a su forma:

_**EL TEME SUFRE DE BIPOLARIDAD, ESTA APARARECE CUANDO SUS FAN'S LOCAS O CUALQUIER MUJER SE LE ACERCA DEMASIADO, ES COMO ALGO QUE SE PRENDE EN EL -LITERALMENTE- Y SE VUELVE UN ESTÚPIDO WOMANIZER. **_

El rubio se asintió a si mismo y tarareo una canción un poco femenina.

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer oh  
womanizer oh, you are a womanizer baby  
you you you are  
you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Ya molestaría a su amigo con esa canción. Rió llamando la atención de la clase y rio a un mas fuerte.

_-Mejor pienso como invitar a Hinata a la feria. _

Se sonrojo levemente y sonrió nervioso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Eh leído fics de Sasuke siendo frió y cruel, también un mujeriego, luego que era de una forma y cambiaba a otra. **

**PUES EN ESTE FIC OS TRAIGO UN SASUKE CON UN LEVE TRASTORNO DE PERSONALIDAD UN ****DOS EN UNO.**

**EL SASUKE CUBITO DE HIELO Y EL OTRO MUJERIEGO Y ALEGRE, TODO EN UN CUERPO. **

**POBRE SAKURA, ¿COMO SE ACERCARA A EL?**

_**AVISO: PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERA PARA "PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE"**_

.

.

.

¿REVIEWS?

_**Uyamiko**_


End file.
